


The First Day

by orphan_account



Series: A Bit of A Shock [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's first day as a profiler. How will he and Spencer deal with the idea of their long hours and when they have to go on a case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the A Bit of a Shock one-shot series.

Derek was awake before the alarm went off to start work for the first day. Spencer was still snoring lightly in the bed next to him. He was sure he had heard the younger man get up during the night to answer their son’s cries, so he knew he was probably a bit tired.

“Spencer, hey come on lazy bones, holidays are over, we’ve work today.” He was barely able to contain himself as he gently shook his husband awake.

“Derek, I know it’s a novelty for you to go into the BAU, but after nine and a half years, I can honestly say I can wait to go through four case files an hour to profile to most heinous crimes in humanity.” Came Spencer’s groggy voice in reply.

"I take it Aidan woke last night then?” 

“How could you possibly have sleep through that?” Spencer asked incredulously.

“Still slightly jet-lagged I suppose.”

“I really hope it’s an office day today. I don’t know what I’ll do if the first week we’re both working in the BAU, we’re on a case.”

“Aidan got on fine when we were on our honeymoon, and he’ll be fine with Baby Girl.”

“I know, I just don’t have to like it. And believe me; you’d rather a few days to get settled too.”

A whimper from the nearest other room caught their attention. “I’ve got him, you get a shower.”

“You sure?” Derek laughed as even as Spencer asked he headed to the bathroom.

He got out of bed and threw on a pair of pant over his boxers before walking into the next room. “Hey little guy, you’re awake bright and early.” A beaming child greeted Derek, though his swollen red jaws concerned his father slightly. He was still a bit young, but for a child to get teething rash at nearly seven months was common enough, though Spencer had informed him nine months was closer the more average age. “Come on, we’ll get you sorted.” he took the child out of the crib and placed him on the changing mat. Aidan kicked his legs around as soon as he was released from the confines his onesie, gurgling happily as he did so.

By the time Derek had him dressed; Spencer was already showered and was deciding what socks to wear to work. “Hey little monster, whoa, those are some cheeks you have there.” Spencer went over and took the child from Derek so he could shower.

“Could he be teething already?” Derek asked as he went through his closet choosing his clothes before he went for a shower.

“It is entirely possible. That’s all he needs with the two of us going to work today. I hope Kate won’t regret taking him for us if on the first long day we bring him in, he’s teething.”

“I am more than sure she has seen a teething child before, she runs a day-care centre.” Derek kissed Spencer reassuringly before heading into the bathroom.

Spencer placed Aidan safely in the middle of the bed using pillows to prevent the infant from rolling off one side while he used himself as a barricade on the other as he put on his socks and shoes, before turning around and scooping his gurgling son in his arms once more. “Part of me really wishes we had regular nine to five jobs so we could guarantee us being able to collect you and bringing you home for the evening.” Aidan blew raspberries while looking at him. “I’ll take that as you concurring with my statement.”

He brought Aidan downstairs and let Clooney out to the back garden. The pit-bull bolted after a pigeon who easily avoided his snapping jaws. “Not really good hunting animals are they?” Spencer asked his laughing son. He placed the child in his highchair as he prepared the breakfast, putting on the coffee machine, they taking out eggs and bacon for himself and Derek before pureeing some banana for Aidan.

Shortly after, Derek came downstairs and let Clooney back in. The dog immediately took up position under the highchair, as though knowing the highest chance of him getting some scraps came from the child.

Derek and Spencer worked swiftly to organise themselves and soon the three family members were sitting down to breakfast. As expected Aidan seemed to be wearing more than he was eating, but Clooney ensured the floor would not need an immediate wash as he licked every bit of the fallen fruit that he could find.

All too soon, for Spencer’s liking, it came time to leave for work and day-care. The carefully packed bag was rechecked once more and refrigerated foods added in a little cooler bag.

“You’ve had to leave him before Spencer.”

“Yes, with you. As I said, that is totally different.”

“And our Honeymoon?”

“He had Will, JJ and Garcia, now he’ll just have Garcia.”

“And Will if he’s needed. Relax. Now, let’s go.” Though Derek knew he was going to miss Aidan as much as his husband would, he said nothing when Spencer insisted on taking him to the car.

The drive to the day-care seemed shorter than usual or perhaps it just felt that way since the two adults dreaded it so much.

Once they arrived, Derek parked the car at the curb and both men stared into the garden for a moment where they saw two other children playing, one of which was Henry LaMontagne, who bounced up and down excitedly with excitement at seeing his two uncle’s and cousin.

“Uncle Spence, Uncle Derek, is Aidan starting school today.” The four year old called out excitedly from the inside of the gate.

“You bet little man, you going to keep an eye on him for us?” Derek smiled getting out of the car, noting Spencer’s reluctance.

“Yep I liked having him while you were in Ingerland. And I have to get ready, since I’ll have a broder or sister soon.” Bounced the enthusiastic child. Derek smiled as he took Aidan from the car and handed him to Spencer who seemed to be contemplating just taking the child and bolting for the Canadian border.

“Is your Mommy home from the hospital Henry?” Spencer asked, there had been little news of JJ and her baby since they arrived home. 

“Yeah, Daddy got her last night, she’s meant to sleep for a while and stay in bed. I went and said goodbye a-fore school today and the baby kicked me.” The men and the carer laughed at the indignant manner in which the child spoke.

“Well that’s good if the baby is moving. And it can’t talk and tell you bye bye yet so that was obviously its way of showing you.” Derek told Henry, who seemed to mull over the suggestion for a moment before deciding that that was indeed what the unborn infant had been doing and skipped off happily to tell a little girl.

“That’s one way to think of it.” laughed Kate as she held out her hands to Aidan, who seemed more than happy to reach over toward her. Spencer held him close for another moment before leaning to give the woman his son. Derek rubbed the back of his child’s hand before waving and saying goodbye. He hoped Aidan didn’t start crying, he knew he would never be able to pry Spencer away if he did. Thankfully, he didn’t and both men got into the car and drove off as Kate brought Aidan, Henry and the little girl inside.

“We need to get you a coffee.” Derek stated, knowing it would calm Spencer’s anxiety. “A Vendi?”

“I won’t settle for anything less than a Trenta.” Derek nodded and smiled.

“He’ll be fine.” He reached over and took Spencer’s hand, fiddling with the wedding band on the lithe man’s finger for a moment as he did.

“I know.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

They arrived to Quantico and both men headed to the BAU, Derek went to Hotch’s office while Spencer got settled in the bullpen. It felt odd looking at the two female agent’s desks and knowing that one may not be back for the remainder of her pregnancy while the other now lived 3687.6 miles away in London. He sighed and looked at the paperwork on his desk deciding to make a start on it.

“Jesus Reid, have you slept since you came back?” Rossi asked coming into the bullpen and looking at the monstrously sized coffee cup.

“Yes, but I’m a little anxious today. I don’t like that we’re both going to be away from Aidan for work now.” He expanded seeing the slightly confused look on Rossi’s face.

“Fair enough. Ercolino will be fine, you know Garcia will look after him almost as well as you and Mor, Der, actually what the fuck am I supposed to call him now?”

“Morgan I suppose. In work, to stave off problems in the office and field, I’m still Reid and he’s still Morgan.”

“Are you going to call him Morgan?” Rossi’s face was skeptical.

“I’m not sure if I can, but we’ll see. We’re not going to deny it if anyone asks, but when we’re called on cases we’d rather the LEO’s were more interested in aiding us catch Unsubs than FBI agents marital status’.”

“Good plan. Where is he anyway?”

“Getting his credentials and an example of how to deal with cases from Hotch. Any word on JJ? Henry mentioned she’s home.”

“Hotch knows, he’ll call us together in a while to inform us, and we get to meet her temporary replacement too. She’s off for at least a month from what I can gather.”

“So two new team members at once, this’ll be interesting.” Spencer commented. “Any idea who it is?”

“A woman, and one that doesn’t sit well with Strauss, so I like her already.” Spencer laughed at Rossi’s dislike of the section chief; he often thought the two were quite similar which was more than likely the reason for their mutual aversion to one another.

“What department is she from?”

“Linguistics, I believe. She’s supposed to be smart, and has been trying to get her foot in the door here for near ten years.”

“Dr. Alex Blake.” Spencer blurted out. Rossi looked at him with a mixture of bewilderment and startle. “I know her. I occasionally do lectures for her in Georgetown, she was supposed to come to the wedding, but her boyfriend is doing a doctors abroad programme in India, so she was over with him for a few weeks then. She has been trying to get into the BAU for years, but she and Strauss had a slight disagreement back with the 2000 anthrax situation.”

“Spencer Reid, the source of the office gossip. I never thought I’d see the day.” Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Garcia, her hair completely different from a mere few days ago. Blonde with black, pink and blue streaks standing behind him brandishing a box of cupcakes.

Rossi laughed as he walked over and chose a cupcake before heading to his office to start paperwork. “As I said, I like her already.” He called back as he closed the door, not looking behind him.

“So my amazing Boy Wonder, are you all settled… Oh never mind.” Garcia’s face told him what his looked like. He tried to smile but couldn’t, exhaustion and separation anxiety were eating at him and he merely took the pre-offered cupcake and sat down at his desk. “Have you spoken to JJ?” Garcia was clearly trying to take his mind off Aidan, and for that, he was grateful.

“No. Rossi doesn’t know what’s wrong with her either. Must be serious enough if she is in and out of hospital and on bed rest. It’s not eclampsia is it?”  
“No, thank goodness, but she’s severely ill with not so morning sickness. Apparently she has to go to hospital a lot for fluids and everything. I thought that all stopped after a few weeks”

Spencer nodded. “It’s not as uncommon as people think. A few weeks of normal sickness was hell as far as I was concerned; she may have it for the whole pregnancy. I’ll call to see her during the week.”

Garcia placed two of her fingers to her lips before placing them on the youngest team members’ forehead.

“Should I be getting worried?” Morgan laughed as he came out of Hotch’s office, case files in his hand. “Though a bit of competition could be interesting.”

“Oh Sugar, there is no competition. If I wasn’t with Kevin I would win hands down.” Both the Tech Analyst and newest profiler laughed at Spencer as he spluttered on his coffee at the comment. “Well anyhoo, here is a chocolate cupcake for the chocolate Adonis and I have an ever so boring report to bring up to the boss man, so see you studs later.” Garcia smiled as she almost hopped up the steps to the SAC’s office. 

The morning was filled with paperwork; Rossi came out of his office after a while for a fresh coffee and laughed as Spencer helped Derek with a few of the reports. “Is he slowing you down Reid? Will you actually finish your paperwork the same time as everyone else for once?” Derek laughed as Spencer rolled his eyes at the older man. 

After lunch the team were introduced to Alex Blake. Spencer was glad they hadn’t to have two completely new agents to train, though the work in linguistics was different, the paperwork was almost the same. She quickly settled after the introductions, apologising for not making the wedding to Derek and Spencer and asking after Aidan. Hotch appeared once or twice with more work and little conversation outside as he checked and double checked the two newer agents work to ensure there would be no negative comments from Section Chief.

At four o’clock the team looked towards the door as Garcia walked in and Spencer groaned. In her hand was a manila FBI folder that silently told them that they had a case. She went straight to Hotch's office, returning less that a minute later followed by Hotch who called for the team to gather. 

“We’re heading to New Jersey in the morning. Sussex County Police Department have found a grave in the woodland there. Six bodies dating over fourteen months. Two male, four female. Newest one is only dead a couple of days, a week at most according to the coroner.” Hotch began as Garcia flicked different images of decomposing corpses on the screen. 

“How did they come by the burial site?” Blake asked. “It seems off the beaten track.”

“Some couple walking their dogs apparently. One of the dogs ran off and started digging at what appeared to recently disturbed earth. Next thing they know, they are looking at the hand of one Sarah Jones.” Rossi read. “Delightful. Worst thing I ever came across with Mudgey was a couple of teenagers drinking.”

“Well considering the time and the fact the jet will not be available until seven and it gets dark at eight, we are no use to them tonight and we will straight to the airstrip in the morning.” Hotch closed the case file and rose from the table again before heading out of the room and to his office once more. The rest of the team followed suit. 

“Well so much for a quiet first week.” Derek stated to Spencer as they walked out the door. 

“I suppose New Jersey isn’t too far away, it could be worse.” The younger man admitted. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Reid? What happened to the man that was here earlier fearful of going to work today, let alone leaving the state?” Rossi joked as he passed the couple. 

“Perspective. Sussex is less than 300 miles away, if it were Juneau Alaska, it would be 6,024 miles.” Spencer shrugged. 

“That is most certainly one way of looking at it Dr. Reid.” Blake acknowledged as she sat back at her desk.  
“As I said perspective.”

It was nearly six when Spencer and Derek finished their paperwork, and it was only then since Spencer had taken nearly half of Derek’s file and had to stop a few times to help the other man. 

They headed to the car and headed to Kate’s to collect Aidan. The child made his delight clear at seeing his fathers and was soon in their arms and heading to the door. Derek informed Kate that it would be either Will LaMontagne or Garcia picking up the child tomorrow and they headed to the car. 

“I think a take out is needed tonight. I am far too tired to cook.” Derek admitted as he halted the car at a set of traffic lights. 

“Are you alright?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah, just not in the mood to cook after the long day.” Though Spencer suspected more, he said nothing and agreed on the take out. 

They walked Clooney, then fed and bathed Aidan. Derek insisted on putting him to bed and Spencer ordered the food. Within twenty minutes Spencer had the food plated as Derek descended the stairs and sat on the sofa. 

“So are you going to tell me what is bothering you or am I just going to have to wait here and wonder until you are ready to actually say it?”

“I thought it would you that was freaking out about leaving Aidan for a case.” Came the admission.

“But you are?” Derek nodded. “You thought consoling my worries would keep your mind off your own?” Again Derek nodded. Spencer smiled kindly. As I said, it’s not even 300 miles as the crow flies Derek, 302 in a car. Just think about how far away we could be, will be sooner or later and be grateful that the first case is so close.” Without even realising it, Spencer had his arms around his husband comforting him. “You know behind your tough exterior you are the biggest softie I have ever met.”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“I don’t plan to.”

CMCMCMCMCMCM

As the plane door closed the next morning and the team headed for New Jersey, Spencer watched as Derek looked out of the window, trying to regulate his breathing so not to make the others aware of his inner turmoil.


End file.
